


Hanging By a Moment

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [105]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Babies Have Bad Timing, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Uncle Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Buck and Eddie are hanging out at Eddie's and have a “moment” or almost kiss or something when Maddie calls, telling buck she’s in labor. Eddie and buck don’t get a chance to actually talk until after the baby is born
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Tumblr Prompts [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	Hanging By a Moment

“How does it feel to be kid-free for the weekend?” Buck asked Eddie as they lounged on the couch, drinking beer and watching a movie that wasn’t meant for kids.

“As much as I love him, it’s nice when Abuela offers to take him for a weekend. She can deal with that attitude he’s developed recently.”

“That might be partially my fault,” Buck laughed.

“Yeah, it is. You are corrupting my poor innocent baby boy.”

“It was bound to happen eventually.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just kinda wish he’d stay little forever ya know?”

“Yeah, I get it. It’s crazy, he’s not my kid but I feel the same way. He’s grown up so much since I met him. It feels like way longer than it really is.”

“You know what’s crazy? It feels like you’ve always been here. You fit into our family so well, it’s hard to believe we’ve only known you for a couple of years.”

“I’m part of your family?” he wasn’t sure if it was the beer but he felt himself tearing up at Eddie’s words.

“Of course you are,” Eddie’s turned his body toward him, hand drifting up his arm to rest on the back of his neck. Buck shivered as he played with the short hairs on the back of his head. “Buck I-”

He was interrupted by Buck’s phone ringing. He had half a mind to send it to voice mail, but when he realized it was Maddie, he picked up.

“Mads what’s going on?”   


“Buck Maddie is in labor.”

“She is?!” Buck lept off the couch, making Eddie jump.

“Yes, we’re on our way to LA Central. Meet us there.”

“How’s she doing?”

“This baby is impatient, her contractions are only two minutes apart. The baby may get here before you do.”

“I’m on my way. Tell Maddie I love her.”

Buck rushed around Eddie’s house, grabbing all of his stuff.

“Maddie’s in labor,” he explained hastily.

“Go be with her. We can talk later.”

“Okay.”

“Update me when the baby gets here.”

“I will. Bye,” Buck wasn’t thinking as he leaned in and pecked Eddie on the lips.

His brain didn’t even process what he’d done until he was halfway to the hospital.

“Oh fuck.”

*****

Chim met him in the waiting room when Buck arrived and all thoughts of kissing Eddie left his brain. 

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s at six already. They said we’re gonna have a baby within the next hour or so. She’s taking it like a champ but I think she might have broken my finger.”

“I wanna see her before she actually starts giving birth. I know she won’t want me there for that.”

Chim nodded in agreement and led Buck into Maddie’s room. She looked calm for the moment, munching on ice chips.

“Hi Mads,” Buck kissed her head and placed a soft hand on her bump. “How are my girls?”

“She’s ready to get here and I’m ready for her to be here. It should be soon.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Me neither,” Maddie cringed as she replied.

“Contraction?”

“No just a kick. She gets really excited when she hears your voice.”

“My little partner in crime,” he laughed.

“Dear God there’s gonna be two of them,” Chim sighed.

Maddie’s labor progressed quickly, and Buck had barely been there thirty minutes when he was kicked out of the room for the actual birth. It took less than forty-five minutes for his niece to make her appearance and when she and Maddie were both cleaned up, he went to meet her for the first time. 

“Hi guys,” he said softly as he entered the room.

“Hi,” Maddie whispered. She looked tired but happier than Buck had ever seen her with the pink bundle in her arms. “Buck, this is Evelyn, Evelyn, meet your uncle Buck.”

“Hi Evelyn,” Buck leaned over Maddie’s shoulder to peer down at her. “She’s beautiful Maddie.”

“She kinda looks like you Buck,” Chim said.

“Do you wanna hold her?”

“Of course.”

Maddie carefully transferred her into Buck’s arms. Evelyn fussed but quickly calmed when Buck rocked her and whispered to her.

“Hi, baby girl. She’s so tiny.”

Buck ran a soft finger over her cheek and her little hand came up to grasp it. For the second time that night, he felt tears welling up. He was happy for his sister and for Chimney. He was happy that Maddie felt safe and loved for the first time, enough that she wanted to bring a child into it.

He didn’t stay long, knowing Maddie was tired and that they’d want to spend some time alone with their daughter.

He gave Maddie a kiss on the head and hugged Chim as he headed out, texting Eddie the picture Chim had taken of them.

_ To Eddie: Evelyn Han. 8:30 pm, January 12th, 2021 _

_ From Eddie: She’s adorable. How’s Maddie? _

_ To Eddie: She’s doing great. I didn’t stay long, I know she’s tired _

_ From Eddie: Do you want to come back over? I need to talk to you _

_ To Eddie: Okay. Be there in 15 _

_ From Eddie: Okay _

The excitement of meeting Evelyn had pushed all memories of his hasty goodbye with Eddie out of his head, but now that he was alone it all came rushing back. He didn’t think Eddie would reject him. They’d had their fair share of slightly homoerotic moments over the years, but they’d never come as close as that. He wasn’t sure what Eddie had been about to say before Evelyn’s arrival interrupted their moment, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Nevertheless, he drove to Eddie’s house, parking his Jeep in its usual spot and entering the house without knocking.

“Hey,” Eddie had cleaned up the aftermath of their pizza and beer night and the tv was now playing Southpark reruns on a low volume.

“Hey. Eddie if this is about earlier, forget about it I just-”

“Buck shut up and sit down.”

Buck did as he was told and Eddie took a seat next to him.

“Before you left, we were talking about how you’re part of our family. And it’s true. Christopher and I love you so much. I know I don’t really say it enough but I do. I love you Buck. And not just as my best friend. Evan, you are the only person besides Chris that truly makes me happy. I would be lost if you weren’t in my life. I never want to give that up.”

“I don’t either and I’m sorry I ruined it by kissing you.”

“You really think you ruined it? Buck, you are so oblivious sometimes. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you, excluding the day and a half where I really wanted to smash your face in. You’re my best friend but you’re more than that. I love you, but I’m also in love with you.”

Eddie felt like he was holding his breath as he waited for Buck’s response.

“You’re in love with me?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“I love you too Eddie. I’m in love with you. I’m all the things.”

Eddie placed a gentle hand on Buck’s cheek, “Then you won’t mind if I do this.”

He pulled Buck in and pressed their lips together softly. Buck sighed into the kiss, leaning his body against Eddie’s. He placed his hands on his waist, bunching into the soft material of Eddie’s t-shirt.

When they pulled away Buck leaned his head against Eddie’s and giggled, “I definitely didn’t mind.”


End file.
